


Under The Radar

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Kim doubts Tommy, Tommy doubts his marriage.





	Under The Radar

“Still can't believe you managed to break your ribs.” Tommy chuckles as he walks into Kim's bedroom like he owns it.

“Shut up.” Kim snaps from the bed, not looking up from his book.

Tommy flops down across the blankets, careful not to jostle Kim too much, and props his head up on his hand. “What are you reading?”

Kim wordlessly raises the cover of his book and shows it to Tommy, never taking his eyes off the page.

Tommy rolls his eyes and reaches out, snatching the book away from Kim. He glances at the page number before tossing it onto the floor. 

“Every time.” Kim sighs in exasperation.

“Well, you should learn then.” Tommy says, wagging his finger at him.

“You should be more mature.” Kim shoots back, shifting with a wince. He straightens out his legs, stretching them out and Tommy drapes himself across Kim gently, head in his lap.

“She hates me, you know.” Tommy says after a while.

Kim doesn't ask who. He knows. He runs his fingers through Tommy's hair, offering silent comfort. It's not a conversation they have often, but on the rare occasion Tommy wants to talk about it, Kim is always ready to listen. 

“I can see it when she looks at me, see it in her eyes. She won't leave though, doesn't want a divorce.” Tommy bunches the blankets between his fingers.

“I deserve it for being unfaithful, I know.” Tommy sighs, not looking at Kim. 

Kim feels the same stab of pain he always does when Tommy brings this up. He wishes he wasn't the cause of the trouble in Tommy's marriage, but he can't help wanting this man. It's more than just a simple want. Over last four years of working with this man, Kim knows he's fallen hard for him. How can he not? He just wishes he had had the willpower to resist because Tommy had been in a happy marriage before he got involved with Kim.

If Tommy said tomorrow or even right now that he didn't want to be involved with Kim any more, Kim would let him go. It would hurt and be one of the hardest things he's ever done, but Kim would do it because Tommy deserves to be happy. He strokes his fingers through Tommy's hair one last time before dropping his hand.

“You should fix things with her. You still love her and she still loves you, though it may not seem like it right now.” Kim says, clearing his throat.

Tommy looks up at him, narrowing his eyes. “Are you suggesting that I leave you?”

Kim shrugs. “She's your wife.”

“That's not what I asked.” Tommy snaps.

Kim wishes he could get up and pace, but between Tommy laying on him and his broken ribs, he's unable to move right now.

“Look, you love her. What we're doing, what we've been doing doesn't amount to the vows you took, okay? Hell, it's not even love, it's just sex.” Kim forces out, ignoring the pain it causes him.

“Do you really think I would be here if I didn't care more about you than just sex, Kim? Do you think I would cheat on my wife if I didn't love you?” Tommy asks, reaching up and cupping Kim's face.

“Is it worth it?” Kim asks, leaning into Tommy's hand.

“You're more than worth it.” Tommy sits up and kisses Kim softly.

Maybe their lives are complicated and messy and things don't always go the way they want. At least they'll always have each other.


End file.
